What If We Have Never Met
by covergirlhasnoidea
Summary: Ally is a med school student, who has been friend with Kevin and Kenneth Schmidts for past two years. Kendall, youngest of the Schmidt brotheres, is a member of well known band called Big Time Rush. What happenes when they meet? Read to find out!
1. Let'em know that we're still rock'n roll

**[A/N: Hi guys! This is my very first story ever, I hope you will like this. Story starts in the beginning of June 2013 and this will be partially what has really happened although probably 90% of the plot will be made up.**  
**So have fun, and let me know what do you think! Shall we begin...]**

I drummed my fingers on a steering wheel. It was another hot day in Los Angeles. The traffic was terrible as always and the fact that it was so beautiful outside didn't help the fact that I was stuck in a car. I was on my way to Kevin, we were supposed to start rehearsing my little performance that this sneaky bastard has made me give.

"Ally, c'mon you know that there is no one better for this". He was whining, begging, crying for good three hours before I agreed. Why have I done it? Probably just to get him out of my hair. One week later, when I was laying on a beach on Cuba I got a call from him, saying that he had the whole set-list done. And that I shouldn't worry about a thing, cause he would direct entire show – something that he needed to do if he wanted to graduate from directing school. Why would he want to direct some performance was beyond me, but this was his choice. And since I was his best friend, I had to help him – which in that case meant performing. On stage. Singing. I was in med school for gods sake! And most definitely had no ambitions to be a rock star.

"You don't realize what potential you have", he once said. Yeah, right.

But here I was, on my way to his house where the rehearsal was supposed to take place. Maybe I could beg his mom to get this sick idea out of his stupid head? When I was deep in thoughts, thinking about ways to get out of this crazy-ass deal, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without even a trace of happiness in my voice.

"Hey Rock'n Rolla, Kevin told me to call you. He wants to know where are you, but I think he's too scared to call you. He mumbled something about you chewing his head off, before he passed me the phone. Should I tell my lovely boyfriend to get a grip and call you, or do you want me to be messenger girl?"

Nola. My best friend in whole world, who happened to be Kevin's girlfriend. We have met at some party thrown by somebody that none of us had known. We instantly have become best friends and ever since that significant party we did everything together. Well, almost.

"Nah, don't bother 'cause your effort will be wasted once I get there anyways. So, whether you like it or not, you're messenger girl", I snorted. Oh yeah, Kevin wasn't getting alive out of this. "I'm few blocks away from the Schmidts' home, I should be there in fifteen".

"Okaaaaay, gotta tell Kevin to get his bulletproof jacket, if he wants the show to happen at this years' festival that is".

"Nola, we both know that bulletproof jacket, or anything else for that matter, will save him", I said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just remember that I love him and I would be really sad if something happened to him".

"Buuut, you'd still love me and be my best friend if I broke his jaw, right?"

"Ally, of course I would! Your punishment would be finding me another guy. So I think that you'd rather keep Schmidt alive and well". Nola was uncontrollably laughing by then.  
"Damn, now that you put it that way, I think I might even forgive him for setting me up to do this whole stupid show. We'll talk in a few when I arrive. See ya!"

I shut my phone and focused on the road once again. Ten minutes later I was walking up to my best friend's house. When I rang the bell, Kathy – Kevin's mom – appeared in the doorway.

"Ally! So good to see you dear! How was Cuba?"

I haven't seen her in so long. Kathy was like my mom, since I left Europe and came to Los Angeles when I got into UCLA.

"You're so close with Kevin and Kenneth that I feel like you're my daughter", she has once said. This was true, both Kevin and Kenneth were like big brothers I never had. Over the two years that I have spent in LA, she had loved me like I was her own. It was nice, knowing that I had someone like her in my life.

"Oh, Cuba was soo amazing! Really there are no words to explain how great it was! That's why I have brought some pics and videos with me!"

"I hope that we will get to watch them today. And ooh, today is finally the day you get to meet my youngest child! I really don't know how it is possible that you have never met in past two years!"

Maybe because 'the youngest child' also known as Kendall, was always busy either filming or recording new songs? From what I have heard from K&K (aka my favorite Kevin&Kenneth, the ultimate gossip company) he was working pretty hard to make his dreams come true. At age of 22 he had recorded (with his band called Big Time Rush) 3 albums and had millions of fans all around the universe. K&K also said that Kendall (I wonder if he's also such a gossip like his brothers?) never made a big deal out of being famous.

"He likes to say, that he has really cool job, and that he doesn't like being called celebrity, or famous" K&K were beaming with pride. Like a mother would, when she saw her baby walk for a first time. And for almost 19 years I have thought that my family was crazy.

We walked to living room and first person I saw was – surprise, surprise – Kevin.

"Schmidt!" I barked out, "if it wasn't for the fact that I don't feel like finding Nola another boyfriend, you'd be a dead man right now!" Another fact out of our happy lives – sometime ago I set up Kevin and Nola for a blind date. Ever since that day they have been disgustingly in love. Like sometimes they were so sweet that all I wanted to do was throw up. But I guess I could suffer a little bit, if my friends were happy.

Whole room erupted in laughter. I turned around to see Kendall and his friends laughing their asses off at this little scene. I guess that redhead in combat boots screaming at really terrified guy was a hilarious sight. Kathy smiled at me, while Nola was telling Kevin to 'get a fucking grip, because it's just Ally'.

"Hi, I'm Kendall", the youngest of the Schmidt bros (as K&K liked to refer themselves to) walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Ally. But, I guess you know that already since your sweet brother was going crazy here, just because I was coming"

Everybody started laughing again. Kevin looked as if someone just told him that goldfish don't make your three wishes come true. Serves him right.

"And I'm Logan", said another one of the four boys remaining on the couch. "And these are James, Carlos and Dustin"

"It's really nice to FINALLY meet all of you."

We started chatting about some really uninteresting and boring things – like why did I agree to perform, why Kevin wanted me to perform and so on and so forth. I was talking to Logan about their upcoming tour, when little pig – Kevin's cutest pig on the face of the Earth – came into the room making terrible noise. Right after Yuma huge guy run into the room yelling as if somebody paid him to do so.

"ALLY!" Sulley enveloped me in his arms lifting me 2 feet in the air. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SQUIRT!"

Yep, Sulley was not normal. We were very good friends, but I still thought that all this constant screaming and yelling was far from normal.

"GUESS WHAT, SQUIRT?!" Sulley continued yelling straight in my ear. He was probably planning on making me go deaf before I hit 30.

"You won an eating contest? Talked to Rihanna? Or maybe Karl Lagerfeld asked you to be the new face of Chanel?"

"NO, SADLY NO AND NO! ALLY YOU'RE SO DUMB SOMETIMES. I WILL BE PLAYING DRUMS IN YOUR TEMPORARY BAND! YOU GET THAT? HOW AWESOME IS THAT? ARE YOU HAPPY ALLY? ALLY, ALLY, ALLY SAY THAT YOU'RE HAPPY!" Did this guy ever stopped to take a breath?

"Sulley calm down! You didn't even give me a chance to say whether I was happy or not. And of course I'm happy!" I said in 'duh' voice."At least people that will be with me on stage actually get along with each other!"

Kevin looked very happy with himself. I knew that he would try to repay me somehow, for my unbelievable sacrifice, but I have thought that he would buy me a bottle of Jack Daniels. Guess I was wrong, huh?

"Rock'n Rolla did you learn the lyrics?" Nola looked questioningly at me.

"Nol, seriously? Why would I be here if I haven't learned those damned lyrics?"

"Okay, well since everybody knows what they are supposed to do, let's get started!" Kevin happily clapped his hands. "I thought that it would be awesome if we had some professionals to help us with preparing the perfect show!"

And the chaos began. We started plugging in different cables, preparing instruments etc. I went to change into more 'rock'n roll' clothes.

"ALS YOU LOOK LIKE A REAL ROCK STAR!" Sulley – because who else could it be? - shouted.  
"Thanks grizzly. Now let's start this rehearsal before I change my mind and decide that murdering Kev is better option" I said with laugh.

"Ally you love me too much to murder me!" Kevin said – little nervously might I add.

"Sure keep telling yourself that" I smirked.

"KAY, PEOPLE YOU READY? SO ON COUNT OF THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE AND..."

"_Let them know that we're still rock n roll_" I started singing and all lights in the room went blue.

"_ I don't care about my make-up_  
_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_  
_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_  
_You say: 'So what, what?'_

_I don't care if I'm a misfit_  
_I like it better than the hipster bullshit_  
_I am the motherfucking princess_  
_You still love me_

_Some somehow, it's a little different when_  
_I'm with you, you know what I really am_  
_On the phone, you know how it really goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_  
_Some someway, we'll be getting out of this_  
_Town one day, you're the only one that I_  
_Want with me, you know how the story goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I just put up _  
_A middle finger to the sky?_  
_Let them know that we're still rock n roll_

_Rock n roll..._  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Rock n roll..._  
_Hey, hey, hey_

_Call it a bad attitude, dude_  
_I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo_  
_I might have a couple issues_  
_You say: 'Me too, yeah'_  
_Don't care about a reputation_  
_Must be living in the wrong generation_  
_This is your invitation_  
_Let's get wasted, yeah_

_Some somehow, it's a little different when_  
_I'm with you, you know what I really am_  
_All about, you know how the story goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I just put up _  
_A middle finger to the sky?_  
_Let them know that we're still rock n roll_

_Rock n roll_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Rock n roll_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Rock n roll_

_Yeah_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_

That's when I sank to my knees and sang with closed eyes and – at least I hoped it looked like it – pained expression

"_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio..._

_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky?_  
_Let them know that we're still rock n roll_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky?_  
_Let them know that we're still rock n roll_

_Rock n roll_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Rock n roll_  
_Hey, hey, hey_"

All the lights went down. I was breathing heavily praying that Kevin liked it and that I wouldn't have to go through this hell again. After few minutes of silence I have decided that it's time for someone to say something. I was about to ask Mr. Director what were his thoughts on my singing when Sulley shouted,

"FUCKING A! SHIT, ALLY THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! LIKE OUT OF THIS WORLD KIND OF AWESOME! YOU WERE BORN TO BE ON STAGE!"

To my complete surprise Kendall was the next to comment.

"Guys that was really great. The energy, the feelings, the emotions that flowed with your music... it was as if you played for few years already. I have to say that I expected something much worse and shit, you are just incredible. All of you." murmurs of agreement went through the room.

"And what do you think, Kev?" I asked Kendall's big brother.

"That I was never mistaken when I said you'd be perfect for this".

And for the first time I've felt that this was a good idea. That I hadn't make the biggest mistake of my life by agreeing to take part in Kevin's project.

"Sooo, does it mean that you're content with what we have just showed, and we can grab a beer?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so. And it's time for you to show us pics from Cuba!" Kathy exclaimed. I could see that she was waiting for this. Like really, really waiting. I mean it's not everyday that somebody comes back after one month spent on Cuba, right?

The remaining of the day was filled with stories, pictures and videos that I took on Cuba. When I checked the time, it was already 11 pm, so me and Nola decided that it was time to go back to our apartment. We were sitting in a car, when she looked at me with a knowing look.

"What?" I asked her, truly curious what was it about.

"Like you don't know. Baby Schmidt. Rings any bell?"

"You can hardly call him Baby Schmidt, he's exactly your age" I snorted. "But what about him?"

"Ally don't play dumb with me. I saw the way you looked at him. You like him!"

"Wha-? No, I don't! I mean, sure he is good looking guy – very good looking might I add – but I don't know him! Jeez, Nola!"

"You're just scared to like him!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, shocked.

"Ally, face it. You are scared to like him, because you think this will end up like it did last time. With you getting hurt and rejected. Am I right? But I know Kendall. He's not that type of guy. Trust me. Trust me and do what your heart tells you to do. And you know what? He likes you too" she sang.

I looked at her and for the first time I let myself accept the fact that I was scared. That this confident side of me was 'turning itself off' when my feelings toward guy I've just met were getting involved. And there was no way that I was letting my own insecurities to stand in way of my happiness. What was meant to be – it would be.

**[A/N: so, what do you guys think? Does it suck? Or should I continue? Sorry about lame ending – I ran out of ideas when I reached the final scene of this chapter. Reviews make me very happy!**  
**Follow me on twitter - ally_cover_girl and on Instagram covergirlshavenoidea**  
**Much love, Ally]**


	2. In The Stars

Delicate sniffing woke me up. My head hurt as hell and I was lying on the floor. I lazily opened my eyes to see Yuma hovering over me.

"Shit," I whispered. Events of last night came back to me slowly. The performance and the after-party. Vodka. Too much vodka. When I've completely woken up I have noticed tat my head was lying on Kendall's chest, Kevin and Nola were sleeping next to us, Logan, James and Dustin were occupying big, gray couch. Sulley was lying under the table and Carlos disappeared somewhere with Alexa.

I've met Alexa about two weeks after meeting the boys, but hadn't become best friends. She didn't like me. Why? Who the hell cares. We were civil around each other and none of us felt the need to hate on one other which was a huge success – well, to me anyways.

I tried to get up and go to the toilet, but Kendall's arms held me in a iron-tight embrace. Our friendship, on the other hand, was developing fast and we loved spending time with each other. Nola was constantly talking about how he liked me, that he was interested in so much more than just a friendship. Blah, blah, blah. As if I were blind. I mean, seriously? Some thing you notice straight away, and you don't need I-know-all Nolas to point the obvious out. Kendall made it kind of clear, but he didn't push me – which I was more than grateful for. But he was giving me more and more obvious signs. And truth to be told, vision of me and him as us was becoming more and more appealing to me with every passing day.

"Kendall," I whispered. He didn't budge and pressure on my bladder was still rising.

"Kendall, wake up!" I said a little louder hoping this would wake him. No such luck. Bastard didn't even move few millimeters. I managed to free my hand and slapped his belly.

"Kendall!"

"Wha-what?" he finally responded. What is it with men responding when you get violent? Seriously. But – of course – that didn't completely woke him up. He wrapped his arms even tighter around me – I didn't know that it would be possible. By then it was really difficult to breath.

"Let me go, cause I need to go to the toilet. I am either going to throw up, or piss myself – and you in the process – if you don't let me go".

"I don't want to let you go" he said groggily.

"You're not letting me go for forever, I just need to get the fuck up. Kendall, for god's sake! Wake the hell up!" I said, kicking his leg.

"I'm up, I'm up! Jeez, woman! Calm down. No need to get violent!"

"I am in urgent need to get to the toilet, my need is so hmmm important to me that I get violent. Now let me go, so I can pay a visit to James' toilet" I whined for what felt like millionth time this morning. He loosened his arms and I shot up – immediately regretting it, cause new wave of nausea came over me. Kendall stood up and helped me to get to my destination.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, when I came out of the toilet, and found Kendall waiting for me.  
"C'mon let's find some aspirin," he said quietly.

"Your head hurts too, huh?" I whispered. This was the loudest I could talk without causing me and Kendall physical pain.

"Like you wouldn't know. It seems like we drank few too many shots".

"Yeah, I totally agree. You remember anything from after-party?"

"Not much," he said regretfully,"Truthfully I remember only first two hours. Or something like that".

"Damn, I wonder what has happened yesterday. I always drink too much. Do you know where is Carlos and Alexa?" I asked him truly curious.

"No idea," he said fast. Too fast.

"You do know!" I said accusingly, pointing my index finger at him. I stepped in front of him, and looked him straight in his green eyes. He actually looked frightened.

"Alexa said that she – and I'm quoting here – she didn't want to spend whole night with your and Nola's drunk asses," he said quickly.

"Huh, how nice. Poor princess. She couldn't handle the fact that we drink vodka? I'll make sure to have fresh orange juice for her next time we go to the same party. Oh, wait! I'm so stupid. Princess probably won't want to waste her precious time on some lousy asses like me and Nola. What have we ever done to her to make her hate us so much?"

"Ally, if I knew I would have already told her to get over it. But she doesn't want to tell that even Carlos. I'm sorry. I swear I will do something about it," his eyes were filled with worry. He handed me aspirin he has been looking for.

"Kendall, I'm a tough bitch. I can fight my own battles. It's sweet that you want to tell her off in my defense, but she'll think I'm weak – and I won't give her that satisfaction. Really, I mean she's annoying me as fuck and I want to slap her really hard to make her see she's not so awesome as she likes to think. But don't worry, she doesn't get to me. Never did and never will". Truthfully, I was more than willing to go with her to Brazil and lose her in a rain forest, but probability that I would get lost as well was too great.

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel bad that my friend is trying to hurt you and my brother's girlfriend. I do realize that you're very strong, confident woman. Both of you are. But, still the way she treats you is not fair".

"Kendo, stop worrying about it. Alexa doesn't know what she's missing by not being friends with me," I said with laugh "and now come on, we should wake up the rest of our lovely gang up. I'm sure that they will be in need of aspirin, too. And we should wake Sulley, before he starts shouting causing our skulls to crack". Kendall started laughing. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we went to James' living room where the rest was still dead to the world. Nothing has changed during our short absence.

Sulley was still asleep under the table. I found Nola's red scarf ,she was wearing last night, and motioned Kendall to follow me.

"Lift his head," I mouthed to him. When he did so I put scarf in Sulley's mouth and wrapped it around his head. This was our routine after every party, since he was talking way too loud even if he was hungover. I swear he is a freak of nature.

Sulley woke up immediately and looked disoriented for a slightest moment, but after a second he realized what was happening. A playful scowl appeared on his face. When we were done with waking Sulley, we proceeded to wake the rest up.

I earned 'fuck off' from Logan and a kick straight in a stomach from Nola. Kendall got much worse treating than me. When he tried to wake James up, Jamie hit him square in the jaw.

"What the fuck man?!" Kendall whisper-yelled. That caused James to wake up completely.

"Shit, I'm so sorry bro. I didn't even know what I was doing". Sulley found this highly amusing and started laughing as loud as he could with the scarf still in his mouth.

Two hours later we were in somewhat better shapes. Me and Dustin were playing a game we called "apple-shot". The rules were simple – if you hit other person's head with an apple – you get ten points. Forehead – twenty. Nose – fifty. The other person could catch the apple so you had to be sneaky.

"ALLY, COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Sulley yelled from the kitchen where he was probably emptying Maslow's fridge. I stood up with a sigh and went to see what the grizzly wanted. If he wanted to show me how many hot-dogs he could eat in one minute he had another thing coming – my combat boot colliding with his butt.

"YOU DID REALLY WELL LAST NIGHT. I'M REALLY PROUD OF YOU ROCK'N ROLLA!"

I smiled at him. Performance went better than expected. I sang seven songs and each of them was... me. Lyrics suited my ideals, feelings.

"Hey, Als. You ready to go home?" Nola peaked her head into the kitchen. She looked as tired as I felt. We needed to get home as soon as possible to sleep the night off.

We gathered our things, thanked James for having us and bid everyone goodbye. When we entered our apartment, I went straight to my bedroom.

I was falling asleep when Nola came to my room and laid next to me on my bed. She was smiling that annoying I-know-something-you-didn't-want-to-tell-me kind of smile.

"You're starting to creep me out. What's up?" I asked her mad that she was disturbing my peaceful slumber.

"Somebody got a taste of some tattooed man we both know!" she sang.

"Lara is with Leo?!" I asked shocked.

"Ally, what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Apparently not about the same thing you're talking about. So what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon Ally. I think you know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about. It has happened during our after-party".

"Well, if I had remembered whole after-party I would probably know what you're talking about. Sadly, I don't. So, care to share what has happened?"

"oh, you know. Nothing much," she said shrugging her shoulders. I wasn't buying it.

"Nola? Tell me right now what's going on". I had my suspicions, but I somewhat prayed that I was wrong.

"I don't want you to get mad. Maybe it's better that you don't remember whole thing".

"If you think that I'm letting it go – you're mistaken. So if it concerns me, tell me right now what the hell have I done".

Nola looked little torn. She was biting on her lip and was playing with her hair. It was obvious that she wasn't sure if she should tell me what I did (even tough I was pretty sure I knew what I did).

"Don't bother lying cause I will know that you're not telling the truth! C'mon Nola, I'm waiting!"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. BUT, you can't take it out on me if you get mad or somethin".

"Deal. Now spill!" I said in a demanding voice. Nola sighed.

"You. Kendall. Apparently too much alcohol," she was enjoying it. Bloody sadist! When she saw that I wasn't really mad, more like shocked (that my suspicions were right) her spirits were lifted immediately and she started making kissy noises and smiling wickedly.

"Shit, no," I whispered.

"Oh, yes! You're falling fast and hard for him. And don't get me started on Kendall. He's already a lost cause, it seems like you're the only woman for him. Caaaaaaan youuuuu feeeeeeel the loooove toniiiight?" How could she sing Lion King when we had a crisis?! How, I'm asking?!

"Stop singing Lion King songs. I love that movie and every song from it, but now is not the time! Nolaaaaa it's too fast! I don't know if I'm ready!" I whined. This was truth. I mean, sure I did feel more ready than month ago, but still I wasn't sure if it was the right time. It felt like he was the right choice, the right person. But wasn't everything happening too fast?

"To me you looked more than ready. Ally, face it! Sooner or later you're going to end up with him. And after seeing you two last night you're going to make one cute couple," she squealed.

"You know what? I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I need time to proceed everything you just told me. Goodnight! Get off of my bed! Shoo!"

"Nope! I'm staying here, I'm going to brainwash you, so you'll accept the fact that there is no way you and Baby Schmidt are not meant to be. I mean think about it. We're like sisters".

"Aaaaaaaaand? What does it have to do with our conversation about me and Kendall?" I asked her getting really confused. Sometimes Nola's mind was a really scary place.

"Ally, you're so dumb sometimes," Nola rolled her eyes.

"Then, please! Enlighten me!" I told her getting annoyed. I needed to think. I needed to sleep. And still, she was here making it impossible to do. Shit, sometimes I wished I lived alone.

"Obviously, when you marry Kendall and I marry Kevin we won't be like sister. We will be sisters!" she said impatiently, as if she was telling a kid for twentieth time how to use potty.

"God forbid! I don't want to have such a psycho like you to be a part of my family!" I teased her. She pretended to be mad and stomped off to her room, flipping me off on her way out.

"Love you, too!" I yelled after her.

"Sure you do! After all, I'm the cause of all entertainment in your boring as hell life!" she yelled back.

"Hey! My life is not boring! And all entertainment, huh? And you probably want to tell me that there are no undertones," I said laughing.

"Ally, I swear, sometimes you are such a perv!"

"You know, you love me for it!"

"You know I do," she yelled with laugh "Goodnight! Dream of Kendall! Maybe your kiss will come back to you when you're asleep!"

"Bitch!" I grabbed my iPod and put ear-buds in my ears. I switched off all lights in my room and crawled under the covers.

Familiar tunes of In the stars by Icona Pop blared in my ears.

_Got a horseshoe in my pocket_  
_And my hands are full of gold_  
_My heart's racing like a rocket,_  
_Wind it up and watch it go_

_We'll be ruling in the sunlight_  
_Like we're pharaohs on the throne_  
_We'll be dancing in the moonlight,_  
_Dancing all the way back home_

_They're coming home at last_  
_They're coming home again_  
_They're coming home at last_  
_They're coming home again_  
_They're coming home at last_  
_They're coming home again_  
_They're coming home again_

_Skies open, where we going_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_  
_Don't you worry about the morning_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_  
_We're blowing up, blowing up the door_

_Blowing up, blowing up_  
_We're blowing up, blowing up the door_  
_Skies open, where we going_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_

_Got a horseshoe in my pocket_  
_And my hands are full of gold_  
_My heart's racing like a rocket,_  
_Wind it up and watch it go_

_We'll be ruling in the sunlight_  
_Like we're pharaohs on the throne_  
_We'll be dancing in the moonlight,_  
_Dancing all the way back home_

_They're coming home at last_  
_They're coming home again_  
_They're coming home at last_  
_They're coming home again_  
_They're coming home at last_  
_They're coming home again_  
_They're coming home again_

_Skies open, where we going_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_  
_Don't you worry about the morning_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_

_We're blowing up, blowing up the door_  
_Blowing up, blowing up_  
_We're blowing up, blowing up the door_

_Skies open, where we going_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_

_Skies open, where we going_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_  
_Don't you worry about the morning_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_

_We're blowing up, blowing up the door_  
_Blowing up, blowing up_  
_We're blowing up, blowing up the door_

_Skies open, where we going_  
_It's in the stars, it's who we are_

Events of last night rushed back to me. Suddenly I remembered everything that has happened between me and Kendall. We started kissing to that song and listening to it then has probably trigged a memory. I got out my phone and texted Kendall.

We need to talk tomorrow.  
I just want to make some  
things clear – A

I waited for about five minutes when I got a reply from him.

I think I know what do  
you want to talk about.  
I'll pick you up at 11am.  
How does it sounds? - K

I quickly thought about it. He knew what I wanted to talk about? So that meant that he remembered last night! Or maybe Kevin has told him? Kendall told me this morning that he didn't remember last night after all.

Sounds perfect. See  
you then. G'night – A

I turned off my phone and tried to fall asleep. I was kinda dreading the conversation that I now knew I would have with Kendall next day. But who the hell knows, maybe this will be something like "make-or-break" kind of conversation. We would either grow even closer, or it would completely drive us apart.

**[A/N: I'm not very happy with this chapter. It took me long to write it cause I had no idea how to write it, what should be here etc, etc. But I hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me happy! Much love, Ally]**


	3. Greyhound

Chapter 3 – Greyhound

It was seriously one of the hottest summers in Los Angeles. It was beginning of July, which meant that BTR were going on tour. Me and Kendall parted in that weird "we are friends, but we need to sort our shit out so we can decide what's going to happen next" kind of way.

After our "kissing incident" we have talked about it for a few hours – he was apologizing, saying that shouldn't have happened, that he was drunk and so on, and so forth. I have told him that no harm was done, that he didn't see me protesting at the party, right? Truthfully I was happy that it happened. Thanks to our kiss I knew that I wasn't the only one that liked the other. And for now, so be it.

"Kevin has called to tell us to get over to his house. The boys are leaving bright and early tomorrow, and at Schmidts' there is some sort of farewell mini-party. You wanna go?" Nola knew nothing about intimacy and never bothered with knocking.

"Sure. What time?" I asked while flipping through newest issue of 'Vogue'.

"Now. Get you lousy butt up and get ready. You look like a drug addict after rehab. Haven't you heard about hair brushes and nice clothes at all?" She was pissed. What the hell have I done to her?

"Gee, I don't know. I might be reading about them right now. You better tell me what has gotten up your ass, cause if you stay this way forever I'm moving out. So please tell me what's up?"

"Sky. Clouds. Sometimes birds. Right now," she looked up "the ceiling. Oh and your lamp".

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I was starting to get mad.

"Ally, it's nothing. Really. No need to be worried. It's just that I hate people and that's it".

"Yeah, welcome to my world. But, okay, if you're saying that you'll be alright and you don't want to talk about it, I won't push you. Now c'mon guys are waiting for us," I told her with a smile.

Half an hour later we were sitting in my car and driving over to Schmidts. I plugged in my iPhone and 'Greyhound' by Swedish House Mafia blasted through the system. I sped up a little bit and heard somebody honking at me. I looked in my rearview mirror to see Kendall and Logan in Kendall's BMW. We stopped at red light and Logan rolled his window down.

"Yo, Rock'n Rolla! Wanna race to Schmidt's house?" Logan shouted.

"You're on Henderson! I'm surprised that Kendall let you drive his baby!"

"Hey! We're Kogan! So it's my baby too!" he laughed. Lights turned green and we both put the pedals to the floor and drove off with a huge speed.

"Nola do me a favor, and text Kendall to tell Logan that even though I'm a girl I can and will beat him. And that he doesn't need to give me a head start. Oh and don't forget to state the fact that we are far ahead of them already. Thanks!"

"You're pure evil. Should I add that the looser buys the winner vodka?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.  
"Wait, what has happened here? You're denying vodka? Free vodka on top of that?" she asked shocked. I turned to see her staring at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Yeah, you see I'm in the mood for tequila. So tell him that the looser buys the winner tequila," I stated with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"You know, K&K won't ever let Lago live it down if he lost to you," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yup, I'm fully aware of that. That's why we're going to get there first. Now hold on tight, we're gonna see how fast my precious car can go". We got to Schmidts' household in a little over five minutes – and there were no signs of Logan and Kendall. I smiled to myself. We got out of my car and sat on the hood of it, waiting for the boys to arrive. Ten minutes later Kendall's BMW was pulled into the driveway and both Logan and Kendall were fuming with fury.

"How on the Earth have you done that? How is that possible that you're here..." I glanced at my watch "ten minutes later than us?" I asked them laughing.

"Ask HIM!" Kendall yelled pointing his finger at Logan. Logan looked like he was ready to murder somebody.

"Oh, suuuuuure cause it's ALL MY FAULT!" Logan hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what the hell is going on here?" Nola asked as shocked as I was.

"Well, PHILIP over here got pulled over and got a ticket. You got that? He got a fucking speed ticket. AND ON TOP OF THAT HE SRATCHED MY CAR!" Kendall yelled on top of his lungs.

"Philip? That's Logan in case you forgot," Nola said laughing her butt off. This was getting more and more hilarious with every passing minute. Kendall rolled his eyes and stomped off to the house.

"Nice Logan. You owe me a bottle of tequila and you got pulled over. Just wait til K&K hear about that! They will laugh to the point of pissing their pants!" I giggled.

"Ha ha HA! You think you're oh so funny and awesome? And I thought we were friends! It really hurts me Ally that you're like Brutus. You could have thrown me to the lions and that would make a really small difference! Some friend you are," Logan said with a frown which made me laugh so hard that I had to bend over.

Nola hopped off the hood, put her hand on Logan's shoulder and tried to keep her face straight... but failed miserably. I followed her suite and when we looked in each others' eyes we once again cracked up laughing. Gone was sadness that made an appearance this morning which I was glad for.

"C'mon we gotta start this mini-party Kevin came up with. And you Henderson have to make up with Kendall – you guys can't go on tour mad at each other. It would totally ruin everything for both the band and the fans," I stated after me and Nola calmed down. We were laughing for what seemed like hours, to a point where we were laying on the grass with tears streaming down our faces.

Once we went inside, we saw that Kevin decided that waiting for us is a waste of his precious time so he has decided to start this whole thing regardless our absence.

"Gee, Kev we feel so touched that you decided to start it without us! That's so thoughtful!" Nola barked out sarcastically.

"Honey, don't be mad. It's just that seven people managed to get here on time, so I didn't see the point in keeping them waiting for you," K2 answered in a very sweet voice. Something was off with those two, but knowing them everything would be alright within few hours. Kendall was still looking daggers at Logan, and K&K were staring at Logan with a twinkle in their eyes – they were just waiting for an occasion to laugh at him being pulled over.

"Kenny!" I squealed at sight of Kenneth who was sitting on the couch. I haven't seen him in a long time, since he has decided that living in Chicago would be much better option.

"Hey, Ally!" he got up and hugged me. When he let me go Nola practically jumped on him. Poor thing. Nobody wants Nola to jump on them. Ever. You may be wondering why. Well, let's just say that she does that with such force, that after the impact you'd be wondering how many bones are broken. Trust me.

We all sat down and I have noticed that Nola decided to sit as far away from Kevin as possible, but at least Kendall and Logan went back to being 'Kogan'. Don't ask. Nobody ever wants to know why Logan keeps calling himself and Baby Schmidt 'Kogan'.

Room was filled with laughter and even Alexa wasn't bitching about 'how she had to spend time with us'. She was mostly talking with Halston, since Carlos was engrossed in a conversation with Nola, but at least she had learned that we didn't have herpes or foot fungus (yeah, that's basically what me and Nol came up with, when we tried to figure out why Lex hates us).

We were about to order some pizza when the doorbell rang. Kenneth got up to open the door, but we didn't even need to ask him who it was – cause Kenneth's conversation with this somebody was really loud, if you catch my drift.

"HEY GUYS!" Sulley waltzed into the room as if he was a butterfly or something. Guys this huge weren't waltzing. Never, ever.

"Whoa, stay where you are! Now tell me who are you, and what have to done to Sullivan Merchenson?" I said in a slow voice.

"ALLY IT'S STILL ME, SILLY!" he sang.

"Sulley, nope. It's most definitely not you. So tell us what the hell has happened that got you so different?" Kevin said slowly, as if he was talking to a mentally ill person, who was aiming at him with an ax.

"I bet you fifty bucks that he has met Rihanna," I've heard James whisper to Carlos. Guess they knew about Sulley's weird crush. Oh, who am I kidding? Everybody knows about Sulley crushing on Rihanna.

"I FELL IN LOOOOOOOOVE!" Shit, not good. He's not supposed to be singing. Especially about the fact that he has fallen in love! What was wrong with the world that day?

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean you fell in love?" Nola asked wide-eyed. And that set whole story about Sulley's perfect girl off. When he has finished telling us how he couldn't be more happy, and how she was the most wonderful and precious woman in the world (Alexa and Halston 'awed' at him. Me and Nola were terrified, mostly because it was weird seeing this elephant gushing about a girl) Kevin looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I can see what's happening!" he said.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"And they don't have a clue!" he exclaimed pointing with both of his hands at Sulley. I immediately understood what he was getting at.

"Who?!" I covered my mouth with both of my hands and made an surprised face.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two!" Kevin sang.

"Oh..." I played along.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!" Kevin sang sarcastically in a mock-French accent. He held out his hand to me and we started dancing around Sulley, who looked at us as if we both grown at least five more heads. Boy, it was obvious that he didn't have a childhood.

"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things" me and Kevin sang in unison. The others understood (finally!) that we were doing the scene from 'Lion King' and they were laughing at Sulley's very confused expression.

"So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me"

I stepped in front of Kevin and moving my arms like a prima-ballerina I sang Nala's part.

"He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?"

"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are" everyone in the room were singing with us at this point. Kevin walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders with a very pained expression.

"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed" he said with tears in his eyes. It was so damned funny, but I've managed to shed a few tears on my own.

"His carefree days with us are history," I said in my best Pumba-voice.

"In short, our pal is doomed!" we sang together and started crying like babies. It was really hilarious, especially when Sulley finally understood what we were singing.

The rest of the day flew by and before we knew it we were saying goodbye to the boys. I made Logan promise to prank everybody he could (since he was a 'pranksta-gangsta') and when I was saying my goodbyes to Kendall he said that he would call me everyday 'to talk with somebody with a rather high IQ, since he would be stuck with total morons'. Boys flipped him off and he just laughed really loud.

Me and Nola were on our way back to the apartment and once again Swedish House Mafia was playing. I turned up the volume and sang along to the best party song ever known.

"There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
that's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
my father said

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!

There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose her out of sight, we were so young  
I think of her now and then  
Still hear the song  
Reminding me of a friend.

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
that's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
my father said

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Yeah!"

"Ally, let's go to this new pub. I wanna party tonight. You know, just go out, have a beer or two. Not care about anything. What do you think?"

"I think that this is fantastic idea!" I said excitedly. As you can imagine it wasn't a beer or two. It was so much more. And some colorful drinks were included, too. And this night must have been very, very interesting.

When I woke up the sun was already shining. I looked around at the unfamiliar room and realized that I was in a hotel room. Alone. Thank god! At least I didn't end up at some strangers' apartment.

"Nola?" I called out.

"In here!" I heard her from the bathroom. She was panicking.

"Nola? Is everything okay?!" I said suddenly getting very nervous. Nola came out and she looked like a zombie. Seriously.

"Ally, do not panic. Look around. What do you see?" I looked at her deeply confused, but did what she told me to.

"A hotel room. We ended up in a hotel room, instead of our apartment. So what?"

"Okay. Yes. We are in a hotel room. But the thing is, that we are not in Los Angeles".

"What do you mean? So where the fuck are we? In freaking San Diego?"

"It also begins with San. Just not Diego, but Francisco. We are in fucking San Francisco Ally!"

"How the hell did that happen?!" I shouted. I have never been so shocked in my life. Not even when Sulley told us that he fell in love.

"I have found Greyhound tickets in my purse. But don't ask for details. I'd like to know them myself. I'm calling Kevin to get us out of here".

"NO!" I yelled "Are you crazy?! He's going to kill us when he finds out that we went to a pub in LA only to wake up in SanFran. No, no, no. And he's going to tell Kendall what we have done and then I'd have a worrying man calling me every five minutes to see if I'm still alive and healthy. Not happening. We will buy tickets to LA and nobody will ever know about our escapade. Okay?"

"Ally, I won't lie to Kevin. But we can tell them after we arrive home. And as for telling Kendall – do whatever you want. You're not a couple, so it won't affect your relation. But I have to tell Kev. Now c'mon we gotta find a bus back home".

"Okay. Maybe we could catch a plane, hmmm? It's always a better option than the bus," I suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Let's go before 3K's start calling us, wondering where we might be".

I could tell that this was going to be a very interesting and funny summer.

[A/N: Woohoo, what's up guys? Hope that you liked this one, I feel that it's so much better than the previous chapter! Do we have any Swedish House Mafia fans here? I absolutely adore them! Anyways, next chapter will be BTR on tour aaaand KEVIN'S BIRTHDAY! Stay tuned!  
Much love, Ally  
PS. Reviews are very welcomed!]


	4. Let The Groove Get In

4. Let the Groove Get In

"SULLIVAN!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. We were at the beach in Malibu, since it was perfect day to go surfing. Nola and Hannah – Sulley's girlfriend (it was still hard to believe that this mountain troll was happily in love) were baking in the sun, while me, Sulley and Kevin were fighting with huge waves. "YOU MORON! HOW COULD YOU BREAK MY FUCKING BOARD! THESE THINGS ARE PRCTICALLY UNBREAKABLE!" I was furious. Because, seriously how stupid you have to be to break somebody's board?

"ALLY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he protested.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ACCIDENT! WHEN I ACCIDENTLY CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR TIE!" I screamed back at him. I could see Hannah getting a little nervous, but Nola immediately calmed her down. She probably said something about it being normal and that I wasn't serious while threatening him. Not this time.

I stomped off infuriated and laid on a towel next to Hannah. Hannah was really cool girl. We got along fairly well, although she was much more shy and quiet (I guess that opposites really do attract each other, since Sullivan was nowhere near being shy and quiet).

"Ally, Ally, Ally," I've heard Nola say "Look at the bright side of it. Sulley owes you a brand new surfing board. You can pick anything you want, maybe this awesome green one you were gushing about few days ago?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure that Sulley buys a new one," Hannah added. I rose from the ground and looked at girls.

"Well, if that's case, I already feel better. Don't worry Hannah, I won't touch your man now. He's all safe," I said smiling triumphantly in Sulley's direction.

I laid back on the hot sand and decided that it would be a good idea to enjoy heat of the sun, instead of spending whole day in a water.

Few minutes (or maybe hours?) later the boys got out of the water and sat with us. Sulley sat as far away from me as he could. Let him be scared, I smiled to myself. When I was about to get up and get something to eat from a bag I brought with me, I heard my phone go off, signalizing that I had a new text message.

'Greetings from ChiTown.  
How are you?  
I've heard that you're spending  
day with the gang and that  
Sulley's girl's with u. I have  
to meet her! It's phenomenon  
that she puts up with his  
loud self – K'

Ever since first day of tour Kendall and I were texting each other on daily basis. Our, let's call it, friendship was even stronger. But you know what they say. Absence is making the heart fonder. And it was true as hell, because I was really missing him. And on top of that... I just wanted to cuddle with him. Was I weirdo or what?

'I'm good. Sulley broke  
my board, but Hannah  
said she'll make him buy  
me a new one.  
ChiTown hmm? My friend  
Alisson lives there and I  
know she's going to the show.  
Maybe you will be able to  
spot her :P – A"

I hit 'send' and smiled. I shoved my phone back to the bag and turned to Nola.

"Don't say anything. I know who were you texting and I think it's just ridiculous that any of you hasn't made a move," Nola said, not even bothering to sit up.

"He's on tour," I said, laying flat on my belly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just do something about it when he comes back," she stated lazily. I just rolled my eyes and decided to drop it.

It was getting dark when Sulley said that he knows somebody who is throwing a party. And hell if summer isn't about having fun and partying as much as we can. We started gathering our things and I found a song that suited our day perfectly. Once I, Nola and Hannah were sitting in my car I plugged in my phone and played Lavigne's 'Bitchin' Summer'. Both girls recognized this song after first chords. We rolled all the windows down and sang on top of our lungs.

_Uh oh oh oh_  
_Uh Oh Oh_

_Everyone's waiting on the bell_  
_(on the bell)_  
_A Couple seconds we'll be raising hell_  
_(raising hell)_  
_The sun is shining down_  
_School is finally out_  
_Nothing matters so we might as well_  
_(Might as well)_

_Everybody's bakin' in the sun_  
_Come and party, do it while we're young_  
_Move your body when you hear the drums_  
_So put your hands up_

_It's gonna be a bitchin' summer_  
_We'll be living fast, kicking ass together_  
_Like high school lovebirds_  
_Gonna have a blast, make it last forever_  
_I'll pick you up at the liquor store_  
_Hurry up we can fit one more_  
_It's now or never_  
_It's gonna gonna be be , a bitchin' summer_

_Uh oh oh oh_  
_Uh oh oh a bitchin summer_  
_uh oh oh oh_  
_uh oh oh a bitchin summer_

_Throwing empty bottles in the fire_  
_(in the fire)_  
_Whiskeys got us singing like a choir_  
_(like a choir)_  
_We're all gonna run_  
_When the police come_  
_But in the morning we are so alive_  
_(so alive)_

_Everybody's bakin' in the sun_  
_Come and party, do it while we're young_  
_Move your body when you hear the drums_  
_So put your hands up_

_It's gonna be a bitchin' summer_  
_We'll be living fast, kicking ass together_  
_Like high school lovebirds_  
_Gonna have a blast, make it last forever_  
_I'll pick you up at the liquor store_  
_Hurry up we can fit one more_  
_It's now or never_  
_It's gonna gonna be be , a bitchin' summer_

_Uh oh oh oh oh_  
_Uh oh oh a bitchin summer_  
_uh oh oh oh oh_  
_uh oh oh a bitchin summer_

_Right right near the beach_  
_The party dont stop_  
_If we dont get harassed by the motherfuckin' cops_

_A quarter tank of gas_  
_About a half of pack_  
_My cell phones dying but theres no turning back_

_I can feel the breeze_  
_Steerin' with my knee_  
_Drumming on my dashboard_  
_Bumping to the beat_  
_Hit the windsheild wiper_  
_Searching for my lighter_  
_I gotta get right before this all nighter_

_It's gonna be a bitchin' summer_  
_We'll be living fast, kicking ass together_  
_Like high school lovebirds_  
_Gonna have a blast, make it last forever_  
_I'll pick you up at the liquor store_  
_Hurry up we can fit one more_  
_It's now or never_  
_It's gonna gonna be be, a bitchin' summer_

_Uh oh oh oh (hey)_  
_Uh oh oh a bitchin' summer_  
_uh oh oh oh (hey)_  
_uh oh oh a bitchin' summer_

_Pick you up at the liquor store_  
_Hurry up we can fit one more_  
_It's now or never_  
_It's gonna gonna be be, a bitchin' summer_

"You know I'm really glad I met you. Both of you," Hannah said with a small smile.

"You won't be as happy as you're now when you see how we party. Thanks to alcohol we don't remember our trip to San Francisco that we took in the beginning of July," Nola laughed. Hannah looked at us wide-eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked us, truly shocked.

"Yup!" we said in unison.

"Wow," Hannah breathed. I don't know whether was she impressed or scared or shocked or whatever, but couple seconds later she smiled at us and stated that she was more than happy to go with us to that party Sulley was talking about. I guess that this girl was ready to live the life a little bit and if we were supposed to be her mentors – fine with me.

"You have to tell me whole story, cause I cannot imagine how the two of you could end up in San Francisco without remembering it!" so we did tell her. We tried our best to not leave anything out of our story.

"Kevin and Kendall must have been furious with both of you!" Hannah said after we told her everything about our little trip.

"Yeah, I have never seen Kevin so mad in my life. He went on and on about something bad happening to me. But after like ten hours he has calmed down and said that he's still upset about me getting this drunk, but after all I made it home alive and healthy. And that he wanted to forget about it. His only request was to never repeat it, cause he didn't think he could live in fear that something could happen to me," Nola said with a loving smile on her face. Have I ever mentioned that Kevin and Nola were sickeningly in love?

"What about Kendall, Ally?" Hannah asked me curiously.

"He doesn't know anything," Nola answered for me.

"What? Ally, I mean I haven't met the guy, but you should tell him! Put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if your boyfriend got so drunk that he didn't remember whole night and on top of that ended up in completely different city? Honesty is the foundation of every relationship!" if you didn't suspect it, yes Hannah studies psychology.

"WAIT, WHAT?" I yelled deeply shocked. My boyfriend?!

"Ally, you can't build a healthy relationship on lies! Is that complete news to you?" she asked clearly getting irritated.

"No, this part is very obvious to me. What's new to me is Kendall being my boyfriend. That's very, very hmmm baffling".

"Kendall is not her boyfriend?" confused Hannah asked Nola who was currently laughing like a madman. Great. Really, really awesome. And they were talking about me as if I wasn't there with them! Dammit.

"N-n-n-o," Nola managed to say between sputters of laughter. Thank you, Nola! I always knew I could count on you! "No, they are not. But it's bout to change, Kendall just needs to grow balls and finally ask her out" Nola said after she had calmed down.

"Oh, Ally I'm sorry! I just assumed since you are always texting him and how your face lights up when someone mentions him ,that you guys are together. I'm really sorry," she said with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. No harm done, except for the fact that now this monster next to me will think that she's oh so awesome because she could sense that me and Kendall should be together, since the very beginning. And now she's not alone in thinking so," I smiled at Hannah.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the driveway of... Schmidt's house.

"Sulley?" I asked uncertainly. What the hell were we doing at Schmidts'? Weren't we supposed to go to a party?

"WHAT ALLY?" this huge ogre questioned me.

"What the hell are we doing here? I mean, you said that you know someone who is throwing a party today. AND we were supposed to go to that party. So, I;m asking you this again: WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!"

"KEVIN'S THROWING A PARTY, SILLY!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Annnd, it's going to be awesome!" Kevin added, smiling smugly. He bumped fists with Sulley and they both were so happy as if they were riding a fucking unicorn.

"Stop grinning, cause it's scary. Veeeery scary!" Hannah said.

"It's going to give me nightmares," I've heard Nola mumble loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Oh hush it all of you," Kevin said a little mad. "I've prepared awesome music, great snacks and colorful drinks. For us I have beer," he added, looking at Sulley. "So? What do you think?" he asked when we stepped into the living room.

"We'll stay. Only because of colorful drinks," I simply stated.

"You're an evil creature. I really don't know what my brother sees in you," Kevin shook his head in disbelief.

"Stay where you are! Don't move! What EXACTLY your brother sees in me?"

"Oh, he, ummmm... Yuma! There you are! Come here! Did you miss me baby girl? C'mon it's time to feed you!" and he ran out off the room with his precious pig in his arms.

"Coward!" I yelled after him. Hannah and Nola both sputtered with laughter. I just smiled at them like a winner that I was and walked up to the MacBook. Playlist that Mr. Coward had prepared was not so bad. I immediately spotted one song that I knew had to be played first.

"Ladies," I grinned "Let's get this thing started with one of the most wonderful songs ever created, by one of the hottest men alive – what is just a cherry on top!" Nola cheered and clapped like a weirdo she was, while Hannah laughed at her.

"Ladies and gentleman! And that cowardish something that is hiding in the kitchen with it's pig! May I present JUSTIIIIIN TIMBERLAKE!" Sweet melody of 'Let the Groove Get In' filled the room.

_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_

_Come on, shake, like you know you got something to prove little mama_  
_Move, like the groove's taking over you, make no mistake_  
_You're in the place to be by far, so let's get crazy_  
_Like we ain't never gon see tomorrow_

_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_

_Shake, like you know you got nothing to lose, make it move_  
_Girl you know what we came to do, make no mistake_  
_You're in the place to be by far, so let's get crazy_  
_Like we ain't never gon see tomorrow_

_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_

_Cause when the groove gets on, ooh it's on_  
_And if you need some lead, take mine_  
_Cause when the groove gets on, ooh it's on_  
_So let's have the night of our lives_

_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_

_Cause when the groove gets on, ooh it's on_  
_And if you need some lead, take mine_  
_Cause when the groove gets on, ooh it's on_  
_So let's have the night of our lives_

_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In,feel it right there_  
_Are you comfortable, right there right there_  
_Let The Groove Get In, feel it right there_

"MY GIRL IS JUST AMAZING! WHO KNEW YOU COULD SHAKE YOUR BUTT LIKE THAT!" Sulley beamed with pride. Hannah turned bright red and hid her face in ogre's chest. I guess that they were a really sweet couple. Looking at them was really heart-warming.

"Honey, stop typing away on your phone. It's a fucking party, party that you are hosting. You are supposed to have fun AND make sure that we're having fun as well. So give me your phone, or you're not getting any for next month!" Nola told Kevin, who was clearly more interested in texting somebody than having fun with us. After hearing the 'not getting any part' he immediately turned off his phone and gave it to Nola. I just snickered. He wasn't going to live that down. Ever. And I was going to be the one that made sure of it.

Few hours had passed and they were filled with really good music, awesome drinks and laughter. This so-called party was going really good, until I got a text message that made me want to kill Kevin. Or maybe clone him first and then slowly and painfully kill every clone of him.

'Ally, I have to say that  
I'm pretty impressed  
If I knew you could dance  
like that, I'd make Kevin  
record whole party  
But that vid he sent me  
was enough to keep me  
awake for next few hours  
Have fun! - K'

"KEVIN! HOW COULD YOU?! AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE SENDING HIM THAT!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

"What is she talking about?" Nola asked disoriented.

"HE KNOWS VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THAT FUCKER THAT YOU CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND SENT KENDALL A VIDEO OF ME DANCING" I screamed probably red on my face.

"Ally, so what?" my roommate asked as if nothing happened.

"So what? SO WHAT? NOLA ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? YOU'LL KNOW WHAT ONCE YOU READ WHAT KENDALL TEXTED ME!"

Nola caught my phone and studied what Kendall sent me with a huge grin on her face.

"Guys, we gotta leave you for a moment. We'll be back in a few minutes. C'mon Ally," she grabbed my elbow and led me to Kendall's bedroom. Sneaky bitch.

"Ally, you dense motherfucking bitch!" Nola exclaimed once she closed door to Kendall's bedroom. "'But that vid he sent me was enough to keep me awake for next few hours' Ally are you out of your damned mind? It's good that he won't be able to sleep – he will be thinking about you all that time! And damn, Baby Schmidt is getting bolder and bolder! It seems that he finally grew a pair! In my opinion Kevin did the best thing he could by sending Kendall that video. So stop this thing that you're doing" she gesticulated widely with her hands " and start acting like a grown up woman. I know that it might be hard, but let me tell you, that tonight you're not the only one with umm hard problem, cause trust me that Kendall also has a problem to handle" she added winking.

"Nola!" I shouted "And who is the perverted one, huh?" I laughed and smacked her arm. She shook with laughter and smacked me with Kendall's pillow.

"C'mon let's go back to these loosers downstairs," she said when we calmed down.

"You know what? I'll just stay here for a little while".

"As you wish. But I'm going downstairs," and then she was gone. I stood up and looked around room that belonged to Baby Schmidt. There pictures of the band, Schmidts' family and their pets. It was clean, but a little messy at the same time and cozy and it suited him perfectly. Two guitars were standing in the corner of the room and a large couch was placed vis a vis queen sized bed. I sat on the couch and curled in a ball. Nola was right. It was a good thing that Kev sent his lil' brother this video. And Kendall was really getting bolder. I remember thinking about future – what if me and him did end up together – and then I fell asleep, surrounded by Kendall's things and scent. That day I admitted one thing to myself – I was in love with him, whether I liked it or not.


End file.
